Crowtalon's Madness/Chapter 2
Maplestar's hair began to lift. "Who are you to think you can teach ThunderClan ''a lesson?" Jackal smirked. He had obviously injured the she-cat's pride. Without speakig any more, he swished hus tail across the floor of the camp three times in an arc, then tapped the ground with his tail tip. Cats exploded from the shadows, claws unsheathed, aiming for different cats at once. The camp was immediately thrown into chaos as the strange cats ripped and teared at ThunderClan cats' flanks and flesh. Crowkit spotted Breezewhisper grappling with a gray tabby; Ravenflight and Deathpaw fighting together against a scarred, reddish brown tom, and Maplestar herself fighting Jackal. Suddenly, just as Crowkit began to observe the wonder of battle, Sunpelt and Thrushsong pushed her and the other kits back into the nursery, worried looks on their faces. "Get back in! Crowkit, stop staring and go with Sunpelt, Juniperkit and Kestrelkit into the nursery!" Thrushsong snapped at her. "Then what about you?" Crowkit mewled whilst craning her neck to see more of the battle. "I have to fight, obviously!" Thrushsong growled, and stuffed Crowkit into Sunpelt's paws before turning tail and rushing into the fight, spitting at a she-cat who looked uncannily similiar to Jackal. All Crowkit managed to glimpse was her mother swiping her claws across the she-cat's muzzle before leaping at her, aiming for the throat before Sunpelt turned her away from the battle and shoved her right next to Juniperkit and Kestrelkit. Crowkit, however, had a primal instinct to break free and launch into battle, and relish the feeling of fighting. She didn't know what was this strange urge to kill kittypets. But boy, did she sure enjoy it. ---- "And get out! Leave!" Maplestar hissed, dealing a well aimed blow to the head of Jackal. "This isn't the last of us!" Jackal spat, before gathering his injured cats and fleeing into the shadows. Maplestar's fur flattened and she sat on the ground heavily, flanks heaving. The medicine cat, Sparrowflight, weaved through the crowd of warriors and apprentices, concern flashing in her eyes. This scene was all taken in by Crowkit, who had managed to break free of Sunpelt's grip and eagerly watch the proceedings. Sparrowflight delicately carried several leaf wraps in her jaws and under her chin and unwrapped the leaves one by one as she paused beside each of the injured and used the herbs the wraps contained to make poultices to apply. "Which are the least injured, Sparrowflight?" Maplestar croaked. "Dewleaf, Ravenflight, Deathpaw, Swiftbreeze and Blizzardwing all only have minor scratches and bites on their flanks, but I've applied poultices and cobwebs to all of them. They should heal in no time, just as long as they don't strain the wound." Sparrowflight mewed as she applied a sticky paste to Maplestar's pelt. "Dewleaf, take a patrol of those listed to scout the territory and make sure those kittypets have left." Dewleaf nodded and flicked her tail. The least injured cats got up and followed Dewleaf through the entrance and disappeared through the undergrowth. With a jolt of alarm, Crowkit heard a groan come right from a beautiful dark gray she-cat who lay beside a dark brown tabby tom whose pelt was smeared with crimson. The tabby tom lay there, still, unmoving, while the she-cat struggled to breathe, blood pouring copiously from a deep gash in her throat. Crowkit ran as fast as her paws could carry her to the bodies of her parents. "Thrushsong! Webwhisker! Sparrowflight, somebody, save them!" she cried. Sparrowflight gently ran her tail over Crowkit's pelt, smoothening her ruffled fur. "I'm afraid they are too far gone, Crowkit. No amount of herbs can save them now."￼ "So you mean..." Crowkit felt unable to bear the crushing truth. Sparrowflight nodded sadly. "They walk with StarClan now," she mewed gently. "But why?" Crowkit threw back her head and wailed to StarClan. "Why must you, StarClan, be so cold and cruel like the stars you represent? Why must you do this to me?" Sparrowflight, pity in her eyes, meowed, "Every warrior's destiny is to bear tragedy and endure pain and loss. It is part of our way of life, Crowkit. You may feel that it is unfair, and you may grieve, but in the end, you will see your lost beloved in StarClan when you join them, and all will be well." "But that doesn't help now!" Crowkit snarled. ￼"It's not my time to die! So why must I care about whether I see them in StarClan or not? I want to see them now!" "You show wisdom beyond your years, Crowkit, and a deep understanding of emotions," Sparrowflight said gravely to the furious kit. "Use those gifts wisely, or I am afraid you will walk down a darker path than others." That was all Sparrowflight said before she left Crowkit to grieve. Crowkit pushed her nose deep into Webwhisker, then Thrushsong's pelt. She thought no amount of tears could coalesce into the grief she wanted to pour out, the silent wails she wanted to echo. She recalled one of the few last sentences Webwhisker said to her. ''"Crowkit, never let grief stop you from being a great warrior. Always push and carry on, because you can always find light in the darkness it causes." Crowkit lifted her head from her parent's fur and stared right up to the sky which was glimmering with the light of cold, faraway stars. "You were right, Webwhisker," she mewed sadly, almost to herself. "Grief doesn't help me. I must stay strong for the sake of ThunderClan." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Super Editions